Enter Kung Pow
by mammal-mage
Summary: Plucky, Hamton, and Wally meet a vigalante.  But can he handle having them as sidekicks.
1. The Darkhound Strikes

First off, I would like to thank Nightw02 and Acosta for allowing me to use their characters. I would tell you who's whoose, but why spoil the serprise. I'll just say them as they come up. START THE FIC!

4

3

2

Our story begins at night on a dark street, where Plucky, Hamton, and Wally carrying bags full of DVDs.(Well Hamton and Wally are carrying the DVDs)

"Okay, why did we use up ALL our alloiness to buy the 2nd, 3rd, and 5th seasons of Samurai Slugs?" asked Hamton.

"So I can have them, duh." answered Plucky.

"But you said you got tired of them and like the 'Dirt-Bike Dolphins' better."

"That was then, this is now."

"Not that I don't like the Samurai Slugs," said Wally "But why didn't we get season 1&4?"

"Because they did more talking, then fighting in season 1, and season 2 is the one where they went to the future and lived with some useless rich kid and a snobbish robot."

"But what about the speacial features?" replied Wally. This made Plucky stop.

"Speacial features?"

"Yes, it they have interviews with..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE SPEACIAL FEATURES!!!" interuped Plucky while shacking Wally with excitement. "That settles it, we got to go back."

"Why didn't you keep quite?" Hamton wispered to Wally.

"It was just a simple question."

"Come on guys, the Box sets aren't gonna buy themselves!" yelled Plucky.

"Hold it right there." said a tougth sounding voice. Plucky turned around to see who it was. It was a muscular dog, wearing the avarage street punk atire. He was acompanied by similar looking dogs who surrounded them. Plucky ran to his friends and jump into Hamton's arms, Scooby-Doo style. "Hand over your val-u-ables," said their leader as he and his gang pulled out pipes, chains, and knives "and no one gets hur-ted...too much." They all just laughed as he finished. Wally put down the bags he was carrying and started to go into a boxing stance, but before he could do anything.

"BURST/SPARKS!"(or what ever a smashed lightpost sounds like)

"What the!?" said one of the dogs as all of them were supprized. Then a shadowy figured jumped on one of them, then did a summersolt and kick another in his face. As he got back down, he striked a few more.

"I'm getting out of here!" said one of the dogs, who ran off as two others followed. After he took care of the ones still here, the figure chased after them.

"I don't believe it." said Plucky.

"I know, I know." said Hamton, still shock from the experience.

"That was AWSOME!!!" shouted Plucky as he jumped out of Hamton's arms in joy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see the remaining dogs enter an allie.

"Did we that, thing?" said one of the dogs as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think so." said another. Just then a manriki(weighted chain) wraped around the other's leg and pulled him into the darkness.

"Where's Ted?" the first dog asked after he caught his breath.

"I don't know." Then another manriki wraped around his arm and pulled him in. The remaining dog pulled out his knife, ready to fight his stalker.

"Who are you?" He said, trying to sound tougth. Then the figure showed himself. He was a brown dog, closely resembling a beagle or a bloodhound, wear a black ninja-esque jumpsuit, with blue mask, gloves, boots, and cape.

"Kung-Pow Canine." he answered.

"Kung-Pow? Aren't you the guy with...?"

"He retired." The street dog thrusted at Kung-Pow. Then the scene goes black for a second, then shows the street dog, unconsisly hanging from a chain on a lightpost, with Kung-Pow leaving. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now for the disclaimer.

Wally(c) of Acosta  
Kung-Pow Canine(c) of Nightw2  
Street dogs(c) of...who cares? The're not coming back.  
Everyone else so far(c) of Warner Brothers 


	2. The Useless Chapter

I just want to let you know that I'm not writing Fifi's accent. I alwas have trouble reading thoses. START THE FIC!

4

3

2

We now see inside of the Loo's meaning room, where the facolty were gathered together.

"Attention, staff." said Bugs "As you know, we have alot more students this year. And now that we have a bigger budgit, I think it's time to ad more to the facolty as well. First off, I desided to let Emyra go and hire a REAL nurse. Next, I also have found a new drama teacher."

"Oh really," said Daffy "What's he like?"

"He's a complicated man, and no one understands him..."

"B-b-but his woman?" guessed Porky.

"...At all." corected Bugs "Oh, and I shorten Wile's science classes."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Wile.

"I hired a new science teacher for the first year students, and you now have the second year."

"Excuse me," said Wile sounding mad "but I have been teaching here since 1952 and I'm ashamed that you would make such a cut. You think I like slacking around like a few of these others? NO. I like keeping my mind sharp. I would not stand for this. I am putting my foot down. I..."

"Excuse me." said a woman's voice. Wile turned to see it was a red female fox, in your average teacher atire. His expression quickly changed from angry to smitten. "Am I late to start working?"

"...Am glad to make your aquatince." said Wile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Babs, Shirley, and Fifi in the hallway.

"You got to try this new resterunt," said Babs "It has a cheif who cooks right in front of you."

"Guys,guys!" said Plucky, as he ran to them with Hamton at his side.

"Plucky, like what is it?" said Shirley.

"You won't believe what happen last night. Me, Hamton, and Wally were walking down the streat, when suddenly these muggers showed up. They were about to beet us up util, BOOM the lights went out. Then this guy appears and went BING, BOOM, BAM, POW! It. Was. So. AWSOME!" The girls just staired at him like he was crazy. "And we're thinking about finding him again tonight. Wanna come?"

"Talk him out of it." whisperd Hamton.

"That sounds so interesting," said Shirley, sarcasticly "But I was asigned to show a new girl around."

"And I will be busy with Buster." said Babs "Some new guy signed up for the football team, and since Arnold sees so much of himself in him, he made quarterback. I figure Buster needs some cheering up."

"And I'm doing my hair tonight." said Fifi.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He now find Plucky and Hamton infront of Calamity.

"Hey Calamity" said Plucky.

Calamity pulls a labtop out of hammerspace, types in it and shows the screen which reads "[Hello."

"What's with the Laptop?" ask Hamton.

Calamity types again and shows the screen. "[I got tired of carring all those pickit signs around, and thought this was more effishent." Just then another coyote walked in. He was the mirror image of Calamity, but he was blue, had a silver nose, and wore sunglasses.

"Hey bro, what's hangin?" he said.

"Whaoh! Cal, did you clone yourself?"

"[No. This is my brother, Clasius." Calamity replied.

"Okay, anyways me, Hamton, and Wally are going on a stake out, and I was thinking maybe you guys can build us some gadgits."

"[Sorry, I'm busy that night." typed Calamity.

"I dunno," said Calsius "Are their going to be any girls there?"

"Oh come on. Who else am I going to get cool stuff from? This guy?" said Plucky as he pulled someone's arm. He had green skin and brown hair, and was wearing a purple shirt with black pants and boots, as well as a silver backpack.

"LIES, LIES!" he screemed "IT IS ALL A LIIIEEEE!!!" He then looked around and saw that he was attracting attention. So he quitely pick up his stuff and ran off.

"Another new kid?" ask Plucky.

"[No, I remember seeing him before. He doesn't open up much. He stays out of the way more times then Mary."

"Who?"

"[Mary, the brown human girl. Hillary's friend."

"That's it! Hillary and Ronald, they'll help out."

"[The're already busy show Ronald's cousins around town."

"Darn."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We know see Wally and Rhubella walking down the hall, gtting ready for class. He had finished telling her what happen last night.

"Really, what did this guy look like?" ask Ruby.

"I don't know. It was dark and he was moving to fast. I didn't get a chance to hear his voice or get a withe of him. Plucky is making us go back and look for him."

"What makes you think you can find him again? It's not like he's going to walk up to you."

"Excuse me." said a voice. They both turned around and saw it was a light brown colored dog, wearing a ligh blue shirt, dark blue pants, and a black jacket. "I hate to bother you, but I'm looking for room 102."

"That's where we're going." said Wally "I'm Wally and this is Rhubella."

"Percival." replied the dog as he shook Wally's paw.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

For those of you who are wondering about the title. It's called the useless chapter because it's off topic. Just wanted to introduce characters I wanted to use in future works. There were going to be more cameos, but I felt this chapter was long and camplixed enough as it is. Now for Disclaimers.

Percival, Calsius(c) of Nightw2  
Wally(c) of Acosta  
The fox and green guy(c) of me  
And everyone else is (c) of Warner Brothers 


	3. Back to the plot

We now see Percival enter a house and ran up stairs. He went into his room, entered the closet, and shut the door. You hear noises coming from it, then Percival came out, as Kung Pow Canine. 

"Now that I'm in costume," he said to himself "It's time to use the mojo." He walks up to a poster, takes it down revealing a safe. He opens it to reveal it has viles full of weird looking chemicals. He takes one of them and sips it down. Then he does all these weird twitches. "gotta work on those after taste." he said to himself. He then takes a few of them and puts them in his belt. He then goes to the window, does a summersolt out and onto the roof. Then starts jumping rooftop to rooftop.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Plucky, Hamton, and Wally on a rooftop. Plucky had a pair of binoculars, and was looking very hard for the caped crusader.

"We've been out here for 2 hours, Plucky." said Hamton "What makes you think he'll show up tonight?"

"Oh come on," replied Plucky "Don't tell me you guys aren't excited about a superhero living in our town."

"Not really."

"I'm alittle excited about it," said Wally "But not enough to do this. We don't even know if he's even a real..."

"Their he is!" interupted Plucky, pointing in some direction. At a distance where he was pointing was Kung Pow. Jumping from roof tops, swinging from flagpoles, and other impresses moves.

"I can't believe this." said Hamton in amaze.

"Does this guy remind you of anyone?" ask Plucky "A caped crusader, on the prowl for crime. A master of the night."

"No," answered Wally "But let's get a closer look." He then grabed Plucky and Hamton and started running and jumping after Kung Pow. Because of his speed and stamina, Wally was the most physically fit of the three and the best suited for keeping up with Kung Pow. They finally got on the same rooftop as him, hiding behind a air condishiner.

"Oh, come on guys." whispered Plucky "A dark avenger, a scurge of evil. Maybe someone with webbed feet, feathers, and a handsome bill?"

"Yeah," whispered Wally "He's alot like Darkwing Duck."

"Yes. Wait, no I mean Batduck."

"Plucky, I think this guy is more compatent than your halloween costume." whispered Hamton.

"Oh yeah!"

Just then the, scene changes to Kung Pow's point of view, who has now heard the mumbling of the trio. He turns to the air condishener, crouching like a tiger. He slides his manriki out of his sleeve and then holds on to the weight, ready to throw it.

"It he still there?" said Plucky as his head pop out. But Kung Pow swung his manriki, knocking Plucky so hard it left a huge bump on his head. Hamton and Wally went to his side to see if he was okay.

"Plucky, are you alright?" asked Wally.

"I was a chubby lady, hiding in the bushes!" Plucky said, unconsisly.

"Yes, he's fine." said Hamton.

"Wally?" said Kung Pow in confusion "Hamton? Plucky?" Plucky then shook off his injury.

"Wait," he said "How do you know our names?" Kung Pow got worried for a second. They were very close to discover his secret identity. But luckily, he thought up a good cover up.

"I use to what your show 10 years ago," he said, then pointed to Wally "And I've read your great-grandpa's biography."

"Really?" said Wally, surprised someone actually bought one of his great-grandpa's books.

"Okay, now that you know who we are," said Plucky "Now tell us who you are."

"I am Kung Pow Canine." he introduced "I was once Hong Kong Phooey's sidekick, but now I'm a solo superhero."

"Hong Kong Phooey?!" said Wally, in amaze "What a coinsadence, I can do an impression of Hong Kong Phooey. But I call it, 'Howl Kong Phooey'." He then spins around into a tornado. When he stoped he was wearing a red gi with white edges. "Hiya! WAH! And a riki diki doo!" he said as he performed a few chops, kicks, and jumps.

"I don't know weither to find this flaturing, or insulting." said Kung Pow.

"Sorry." said Wally as he spin back to his normal clothes. "Weird, I've seen Hong Kong Phooey before, but I never heard of you til now."

"Well, I came into his life long after his show was canceled. It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go back on patrol."

"Wait!" said Plucky as he grabed Kung Pow's cape and was draged as the costumed dog walked. "I was thinking, maybe WE can be your sidekicks. Think about, we'll be the the R2-D2 to your Luke. the Robin to your Batman. The Rhodie to your Ironman. The Wong to your Dr. Strange. The Speedy to your Flash."

"Speedy was the Green Arrow's sidekick, Plucky." Hamton corrected.

"Yeah, what he said. So can we?"

"No!" said Kung Pow as he pulled back his cape. "I just started out, I don't need any sidekicks so soon." Just then, an explosion can be heard from the distance. "That came from the museum." exclaimed Kung Pow "I gotta go."

"Not without us." said Plucky as he block Kung Pow's path.

"Your not going to give up, are you? Fine, but wear disguises, I don't want to get any of you in trouble."

"Got it covered." Plucky then spun around, and came out in a Batman outfit. "Call me, BatDuck." He then makes a sharp look at Hamton.

"Oh, no. Your not making me wear it." said Hamton.

"Oh yes you are..." Plucky then spun Hamton around til he was wearing a Robin outfit with a bullseye on his chest. "...Decoy."

"I hate this Costume." said Hamton.

"Note to self: learn how to spin change." Kung Pow said to himself. He then turns to Wally. "How about you, and please don't use my Da...ex partner."

"Okay," said Wally "How about this." he spins around til he was wearing a purple jacket and mask, grey hat, and indego cape. "I am the Terrer, that prowls at night. I am the hair, that grows on your aunt Ophilia's back. I am Darkpaw Wolf."

"Well at yeast it blends in better." said Kung Pow. "Okay, let's go."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wally doing "Howl Kong Phooey" was Acosta's idea.


	4. The free for all

We now see inside the museum. Two gaurds by a lime-green rabbit, wearing a black sash around his waist and a skull mask. Then feather-shaped knives were thrown at the security cameras. We see they belong to a female blue crane, wear oriental clothing. Also there was a grey muscular reptile(or to be spacific, a komodo dragon), wearing black pants and indigo beads around his neck. He stands in front of a steel door. He clinches his fist, which glowed with white energy. Then he punches the door real hard, and knocked it down. 

"Do you have to be so loud, Dragat?" asked the crane "You'll couse to much attention."

"Maybe we should of hired a REAL dragon." said the Rabbit "Not some lizard on staroids."

"I may be a lizard," said Dragat "But keep in mind that amoung my kind, your nothing more then a mere appitizer."

"Break it up you two." said the crane "We're waisting valuable time just bickering like this." She points to Dragat. "You, let me handle the security from know on." She then points to the rabbit. "And Peter, keep yout mouth shut."

"For the last time," said the rabbit "My name is the Rabblicater!"

"Whatever, we're almost to..." They walked a few step further til they were standing infront of a flower-shaped ruby, in a glass case. "...The Candy Apple Red Rosie-O."

"Feh, it's only petra-glass." said Dragat "I can smash it in two seconds."

"Do you always solve problems with your fist?" said the crane "Watch and learn." She lifts one leg up, and places her foot on the glass. She uses her claws to make a circular shape and pulls it out. She then uses her beak to grab the ruby with fast reflexes, then toses it to the Rabblicater. "And that's how it's done."

"So why does the boss want this thing anyways?" asked Rabblicater "It obiously cost alot, but it SO ugly."

"Just be patient." said the crane "You can ask him yourself."

"Do we have to?" said a voice, the trio turned around and saw it came from Kung Pow, with Wally, Hamton, and Plucky behind him. "I would like to know right now."

"Capes?" said Dragat "I HATE capes!"

"Well you better get use to it." said Plucky "Because we are gonna..." he stops to notice the crane and was smitten by her. "...Ask for the sexy bird's phone number."

"what?" Kung Pow, Wally, and Hamton took turns saying.

"Well, maybe this would give you a clue." said the crane. She then pulls a knife from behind her feathers and threw it strait at Hamton, hitting the center of the bullseye. Hamton then fell to the floor.

"You witch," said Wally, in anger "I'm gonna..."

"Wait, let me handle her." said Plucky. Wally nodded to him in agrement. He thought Plucky was going to avenge Hamton, but Plucky really just wanted to flirt some more. "So, what are you wearing saturday night." Plucky said to the crane. But the female bird just unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Plucky flying threw a window. She went after him.

"I should have seen THAT coming." said Wally "Okay I'll get the Rosie-O from the bunny, and you handle Hulk Ignatius over there."

"Got it." said Kung Pow. Wally then chased after the Rabblicater.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Outside, Plucky luckily landed in a pool, just floating on top of the water. He see's the crane at the edge.

"Hey baby," he called out "Bet you didn't know I can swim!" The crane then ran on top of the water, and did a high jump kick. "Hey, how did you do that?" She then lands on Plucky, pushing him underwater and her still standing on it.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to tell you." We now see Plucky swiming underwater, then one of the crane's wings/hands struck down, almost hitting Plucky. Then another one of her wings/hands tried. Then she used her beak. The next thing Plucky knew, he was dodging all three of her appendages, which were striking at a rapid pace. Then it got quite. Plucky thought he had waited her out. But her wing just grabbed his leg and pulled him to the surface.

"Any last words, duck?" asked the crane, hanging Plucky from his leg.

"Yes, can you tell me your name?" asked Plucky, trying to sound cool.

"If you really must know, it's Wu Pi'n."

"Woopy? That's a pretty name." Wu Pi'n then threw Plucky into the air, then threw her knives at him which pined him to the wall by his clothes. She then went off, asuming the impact killed him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Wally, about to fight the Rabblicater.

"Alright," said Wally "Just give me the ruby, and maybe the police will go easy on you."

"Whatever." said Rabblicater "You want to see a trick first?"

"As long as your not pulling a hat out your..." Before he can finish, the Rabblicater did a few hand signs. Then seven puffs of smoke appeared, each emurging a duplicate of him. Wally was shocked to see this. Three of them ran up, each taking turns to kick him. Wally could of easily beat one of him, but he was out numbered.

"What is it?" said one of them, as he toss Wally over his head.

"Is it mirrors?" said another, who punched the wolf.

"Is it an illousion?" said another, did a roundhouse kick.

"No," said another, who jump on top of Wally "It's a perfect duplication." he then did a backflip and kicked Wally backwords. "Each with it's own thoughs..." said another, who punched him in the back.

"...And movements." finished another, who kicked Wally in the chin.

"The only way to beat all of us at once..."

"...Is to beat the original."

"**But you don't know which one it is!**" they all said in unison, then kicked Wally all at once knocking him down. A huge puff of smoke went around them, then cleared to show he was one again.

"So much for the big, bad wolf now. HA HA HA!" said Rabblicater, shacking his tail in Wally's face. Then he left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now we see Dragat's and Kung Pow's fight, who are now grapplbed each other.

"I have to admit, you are pretty strong." said Dragat. Then he notices that Kung Pow's slowly getting pushed. "But not strong enough." He then uses all of his might and pushes Kung Pow back. Then his fist glowed again and he slams them on the grown, making a wave of debre sending Kung Pow in the air. But Kung Pow found his balance and landed like a cat. Then Dragat charged at Kung Pow. Kung Pow dodge his puch, but when it hit the ground it spread debre which threw Kung Pow into a wall of crates. Dragat put his claws/hands together, fucosing energy into a ball. Then he pointed it at Kung Pow, which quickly turned into a beam. Kung Pow dodged it in time, but it hit the crates making large amounts of wood fall on top of him. "Feh, too easy." said Dragat, who then just walked away leaving Kung Pow for dead.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry for Nightw02 and Acosta for having their characters beaten up like that, but I promised the badguys who did that will get what they deserve by the next chapter. Now for the Disclaimer.

Rabblicater, Wu Pi'n, and Dragat(c) of me, but to be honest the're based on antaganist from the Hong Kong Phooey webtoon. I would also like to thank Nightw02 for helping me come up with their names.


	5. The Rematch

It's been 20 minutes, and Kung Pow pushed himself out from under the wood. At that moment, Wally and Plucky had entered the room.

"So, how have you guys done?" ask Kung Pow.

"I'm a good wolf who got beaten up by a bad guy bunny." said Wally "I'm starting to think a guy from the Weinstein Company's writing this fic. How did you do againest Wu Pi'n, Plucky?"

"Well, I..." said Plucky, who then paused in suprise "How did you know her name was Woopy?"

"Where did you think the phrase 'Ears of the Wolf' came from?" Kung Pow and Plucky just staired at him. "As in 'Bravestarr'." They still didn't get it. "He's an alien...Oh never mind. Did your defeat her?"

"No, but I think she digs me."

"I can't believe you, she just killed hamton for peat sake's."

"No she didn't." said a voice. They turned to see it came from Hamton, and where both suprise and happy.

"Hamton," said Wally "Your alive! But how?"

"Do you think I would blindedly go fight criminals with a target on my chest?" Hamton then reached into his shirt and pulled out some pictures of Plucky, that had a slice hole in each one from Wu Pi'n's knife.

"AAAHHH!!!" screamed Plucky "Not my 8x10 glossies!"

"Like anybody wants them." said Hamton.

"Those guys couldn't have gone far." said Kung Pow "We can still go after them, but I think we need a little boost." He reaches into his belt and pulls out a vile. "He Wally, take this."

"What is it?" asked Wally, alittle nervous.

"It's a potion I made that gives me my super powers. It'll only last 8 hours, which sould be long enough to..."

"Wait a minute," interupted Plucky "Why should he get it?" The duck then snatches it from Kung Pow's hand and drnks it.

"Plucky, no!" said Kung Pow.

"All right, now to try em out." said Plucky "Hi Ya!" he shouted, trying to karate chop a supportbeam. But it didn't do anything, but hurt his hand.

"I never tested it on birds." explained Kung Pow "I was the only test subject."

"What?" said Wally "You were going to use something you haven't fully tested, on me?"

"Since dogs and wolves aren't that different, I figured it would be safer if you and I alone used it."

"No thanks, I'll just chance it again. Besides, now that I know how his powers work, I thought up a good stratigy."

"Since he's going after the guy who beat him, can I take out the girl again?" asked Plucky.

"Don't you mean, take ON?" asked Kung Pow.

"That's what you think."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't elope." said Hamton.

"Agreed." said Kung Pow "Now let's go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Hamton "Like where they are?"

"Not a problem." said Kung Pow "I think the lizard was using chi..."

"Cheese?" asked Plucky.

"No, CHI. A spiritual energy. I was mentally trained to find high levels of chi."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wally "Hong Kong Phooey never used DBZ-ish powers."

"Who said Hong Kong Phooey trained me?" He then closed his eyes and put his right fist in his left palm. Then he relaxed himself for a few seconds. "I found him and two other energies. Their headed south-east and moving fast."

"Fast?" said Wally "I know how to handle that." He then spun around, and when he stoped he was wearing red spandex, with a lightingbolt on his chest and two bolt shaped wires over his ears. "Wolflash, fastest mutt alive."

"Do you have any identities that AREN'T copyright?" asked Kung Pow. Then Wally quickly grabbed them and ran off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Dragat, Wu Pi'n, and the Rabblicater.

"Maybe this thing can turn people into kung-fu kicking zombies?" said Rabblicater, examining the Rosie-O.

"It was crafted in ENGLAND." corrected Wu Pi'n.

"Okay, cricket playing zombies."

"Just keep moving." said Dragat "We're almost there."

"Hold it right there." said a voice. Just then the four heroes came in a red blur, then Wally quickly changed back into his Darkwing Duck outfit.

"Don't you guys just give up?" said Wu Pi'n, then she notices Hamton "And didn't I just killed the pig?"

"Now this time, let's finish the job." said Dragat.

"Catch me if you can, PETER!" called out Wally, who then ran off.

"That's the Rabblicater!" shouted Rabblicater, who put the Rosie-O back in his belt, did the hand signs, dublicate, and went after him. Plucky and Hamton went after Wu Pi'n, who just went into a warehouse. Kung Pow and Dragat started to stair each other down.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see inside the warehouse where Plucky and Hamton confronted Wu Pi'n.

"You ready for your second beating?" said Wu Pi'n.

"Actually, I wanted to..." Plucky then stop when he felt pain in his stomach, and fell to the floor.

"Plucky, are you alright?" asked Hamton, worried about his best friend.

"I don't know." said Plucky "What's...Happening to me?" We now look torge a wall, where Plucky's shadow was getting bigger and more manggled.

"Oh, my..." said Wu Pi'n, in fear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Wally running into an ally. Her turned to see the Rabblicaters had caught up.

"Looks like the hunter..." said one of them.

"...Has become the hunted." said another.

"No, not really." said Wally. He then inhale deeply, then blew out a power gust of wind. It was so powerful, it blew the Rabblicaters into a wall. One by one the dupelicates turned into puffs of smoke from being hit by the wall till only the original was left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now go back to Kung Pow and Dragat, who now have started the fight.

"Give up, little doggy." said Dragat "We both know I'm stronger then you." He then did a thrusting punch, but Kung Pow jump out of the way in time.

"I may not be able to out muscle you," said Kung Pow "But their's a reason they say I'm quicker then the human eye."

"Well, then let's see how you do againist the komodo dragon's fist." Dragat then charged up energy in his fist, and started punching at Kung Pow rapidly, which he evaded each time. Kung Pow had to admit, Dragat was pretty fast. But he notice that went he strucked the growned, it wasn't as powerful as before, and that he was breathing hard.

"Your using up to much energy." said Kung Pow.

"Maybe," replied Dragat "But I still have enough to beat you." He then put his hands/claws together, and started to from a ball of energy. But before he could fire.

BOOM!

Bursting threw the warehouse wall was a huge green monster, that look like a cross between some bird and a velacirapter. It swung it's arm, which knocked Dragat out, cousing him to loose the energy he was froming.

"What the...?" said Kung Pow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I think this is a good time to tell you, that I'm going on vacation on saturday, and won't be back til friday. So it will be awhile before I finish this fic. 


	6. Everyone VS Plucky

I'm back from my vacation. Sorry I didn't start as soon as I got back(I got distracted by shiney things). Anyways, started the fic.

5

4

3

2

"What is that thing?" asked Wally, who just came by Kung Pow's side.

"No idea," said Kung Pow "But it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Wait!" shouted Hamton, as he ran up to them "That thing is Plucky!"

"What!" Wally and Kung Pow said in unison.

"So what's it supost to be? The New York Godzilla?" asked Wally.

"It's not a spin-change." said Hamton "He just started moaning and groaning, and turned into that." Kung Pow then thought for a sec.

"My potion." he said "Somehow it must of triggerd some reversed evolution."

"Okay, now that we know how he got like that," said Wally "How are we going to stop him and change him back?"

"Maybe we can resin with him." said Kung Pow, who then aprouched Plucky. "Plucky, are you all right?" he said to him. But Plucky's mind was also effected by the transformation, and now sees everyone as monserous versions of themselves.

"**RRROOOAARR!!!**"

He let out a powerful roar, then swatted Kung Pow back like a fly. "Okay, maybe something with alittle more kick." said Kung Pow as he picked himself up. He then reached into his belt and pulled out a rode, which extened into a bo staff. Kung Pow then dashed to fight Plucky, dodging every punch with inprissive acrobatic leaps. But even he can't match Plucky's new strength and reflexes. Plucky eventually caught Kung Pow and threw him aside.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." said Wally as he ran in, torge Plucky. Back before they met Kung Pow, would fight each other for fun in impressions class. Plucky would dress up as a villain, like Megavolt and Wally would dress up as a hero, like Darkwing Duck and exchange shots. But this moment was different, Plucky was not playing a game. This time, the fight is very much real. "Don't make me do this." said Wally as he pulled out his gasgun. He shoot him a couple of times, each becoming a cloud of smoke as it hit Plucky. But it didn't do anything, Plucky just threw a punch at Wally, sending him flying. Wally then did a spin-change and ended up in his Flash outfit. He then dashed at Plucky as fast as he could, creating a sonicboom when he hit him. When the dust settled, it revealed that even though Wally had pushed Plucky a few feet back, the now monsterous duck was still standing, and it look like the move did more damage to Wally. "Okay, bad idea." said Wally as he fell to his knees. Plucky then pick him up and threw him. "Okay, it looks like the way to beat him, is to go primal myself."

"But I don't have any cheese wheels on me." said Hamton.

"I didn't mean Fangface. I have found an even better werewolf." Wally then did another spin-change, when he stoped he was now more muscular, and was wearing a green hooded shirt with matching pants. He let loose a howl, and charged into battle. Plucky thrusted a punch, but Wally jump onto his arm ran up scratched his face. Plucky swiped him off, but Wally extened his green, glowing claws and slashed the air, creating a portal that he fell into. Another portal appeared over Plucky. Wally came out, turning a light blue color. He landed on Plucky, who also turns the same color, and started to seek into the ground. Both of them changed to their previous colors, leaving Plucky neck deep in the ground. Wally then got on Plucky's beak, with had a smile on his(Wally) face as if he won. But just then, the ground started to shake, and Plucky's arm bursted out and grabbed hold of Wally. Plucky got out of the ground and slamed Wally right infront of him. Plucky then tried to stab Wally with is clawed hands. But Wally turned blue and went into the ground at the last minute. Wally then appeared right next to Hamton, turned to his previous color and shook his head like he was dizzy. It was his first time becoming intagible.

"Wait." said Hamton "Let me give it a try."

"(Something in spanish)." said Wally.

"What?" said Hamton, confused. Wally then spin-changed back to his normal self.

"Sorry. I said 'Are you crazy? He'll eat you alive'."

"Don't I know what I'm doing." said Hamton, as he spin-changed back into his normal clothes. He walk torge Plucky. "Plucky, it's me Hamton!" he called out to Plucky. Plucky then pick him up. "Plucky, if your still in there, I won't you to remember the time we got stuck in that haunted house. Or the time we went to Wocky Worldland. Or the time we were on the streats of Hollywood. Or the time we got mistaken for the Samurai Slugs." Plucky then appears to have soften up. "I'm your best friend, and we've been though too much for you to kill me. Well, you HAVE put me in jail, huscle me in jacks for my dad's bottlecaps, got me into a fight with Monty, and trashed my house so you can be popular. But I know you wouldn't intentually hurt me. Even with all your foibles, you not a bad guy. You can fight this, I know it." We then take a look through Plucky's vision and see a monster version of Hamton turn back to normal. Plucky then has a look of sorrow on his face and gentle puts Hamton down. "Okay, now that we got him tamed, how do we change him back?"

"BUURRRP!" Plucky belched, as he shrunk back to his normal self, wearing his torn up Batman outfit. He then he collapsed on the ground.

"Well, that was easy." said Wally.

"I guess it just wore off." said Kung Pow.

"Ku Wan's not going to like this." said the Rabblicater as he tried to drag the unconsessius Dragat.

"What?" said Kung Pow, who then leaped though the air and grabbed the Rabblicater by the fur of his chest. "Who's Ku Wan?"

"He's..." But before the Rabblicater got a chance. A blue blur dashed paced Kung Pow twice, making Dragat and the Rabblicater disappear. Kung Pow looked around and saw Wu Pi'n standing on top of a telephonepole, holding Dragat over her shoulder and the Rabblicater by the ears. "Gees, do you have to be so rough, woman?!"

"This isn't over, Doggy." she said, then she jumped from rooftop to rooftop really fast, ninja style.

"Well, the bad guys got away, with the ruby." said Kung Pow, sounding bumbed.

"Not really." said Wally, as he pulled the Rosie-O out of hammerspace "Took from the bunny."

"Well, let's get it back before someone notices." With that, they went off, with Wally carrying Plucky. 


	7. Epiwhatchamacallit

We now see Hamton and Plucky back at school. Plucky was still feeling woosy after what happen last night. Just then, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi came up to them. 

"So, like, how did you nightwatch go?" asked Shirley.

"It was a no show." said Hamton, he figured it was for the best if he kept what happen between Plucky, Wally, and himself "And I think Plucky caught a cold."

"What are you talking about?" asked Plucky "We did find him, and we went boomboom-boom and bambam-bam. And then everyone turned into mutunt thingies."

"Oh sure," said Fifi "Just like when you saw alien condors blow up Hamton's house, or Mr. Fudd using eggplants to clone himself." Plucky then turned to Babs, and we see that he has blurry vision.

"Fifi, just because I made a few mistakes and you dyed yourself blonde, doesn't mean I'm wrong this time." said Plucky.

"I'm Babs." the pink rabbit said.

"Oh, sorry."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Percival, who was just greated by Wally.

"So, did you find that guy?" asked Percival.

"You should know, Percy." replied Wally "Or should I say Kung Pow Canine." Percival was surprised.

"How did you figure out my secret...?"

"Ears of the wolf, remember." said Wally, pointing to his ears.

"Your not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Don't worry, I know how inportant sercets are to a superhero. I won't tell. But I was meaning to ask you, is Plucky going to be alright? I think their's something wrong with his vision."

"I made that temperary, so those side effects should were off soon. I hope. But last night was brutal. Back in San Francisco, the bad guys didn't have any powers or fighting skills. They didn't even have costumes. The guys from last night were the first I met who were very strong."

"I know what you mean. Me and my friends had experiance fighting comicbook-ish bad guys, but to be honest I fought one of the guys who didn't have powers. So, you find out any thing on this Ku Wan guy?"

"No, and I look through all the criminal records I could dismourning. And if he has guys who are that strong...?"

"I wouldn't worry that much." said Wally "If I know gangster movies, Ku Wan's probably some old fat guy with a bad italian accent, who's too lazy to walk by himself."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see inside of an abandon chinese buffet, where Wu Pi'n, Dragat, and Rabblicater are walking through a hallway.

"Why does he have to make this place so cold?" said Dragat "I hate the cold."

"Quite complaining." said Wu Pi'n "We should really worry about what the master's going to do when he finds out that you(Rabblicater) lost the Rosie-O."

"Me?" said Rabblicater "What about you? You were making lovey-dovey with that stupid looking duck."

"No I wasn't. He was more charming when he look like Dragat's mother."

"Hey!" said Dragat. At that time, they stoped at a door.

"Lord Ku Wan Tsow, we're back." Wu Pi'n said into the intercom.

"Come in." said a voice with a deep, asian accent. The door opened, revealing a chamber that look's like a chinese throneroom. In the back of the room was an old snow leopard, wearing oriental robes, drinking green tea. The room was so cold you could see the thick steam coming out of his cup. Curled around him was a white dragon. It look like your stanard chinese dragon(snake body, catfish feelers, antlers, etc.), and it was a little bigger then a horse. The three warriors walked up to him, and neld to him as if he was a king. "Well," said the leopard "Do you have the Rosie-O."

"We had the Rosie-O," said Wu Pi'n "But we lost it to a dog, a duck, a pig, and a wolf."

"Indeed." said Ku Wan. The three warriors were a little releaved, because he sounded more interest then mad.

"No disrespect, my lord," said Dragat "But we were curious at what power does the Rosie-O have." Wu Pi'n and Rabblicater moved their heads in, to listen.

"Nothing." Ku Wan said. The three just fell back(anime style). "I never intended to gain it. I just wanted to test the skills of the dog."

"You mean we did all that, just so we can play tuter for some Batman wannabe?" exclaimed Rabblicater "I am so glad I spitted in your cup!" Ku Wan dash to Rabblicater with lighting quick reflexes, and grabbed him by his neck.

"You, WHAT?" said Ku Wan, now angry.

"You know that was a joke, right?" pleed Rabblicater "You believe in forgiveness, right?"

"No. Shen!" The dragon then responded, it was obviously it's name. Ku Wan then threw the rabbit overhead and Shen cought him in it's mouth. You could hear Rabblicater's screams in the background. Ku Wan then turned to the other two. "So, what do you have to report."

"Well he's tough, I'll give him that." said Dragat "But I could have beaten him for good, if that monster didn't show up."

"Monster?"

"Yes, my lord." continued Wu Pi'n "That duck some how turned into a monster."

"So he won out of luck." said Ku Wan "Just like his father." He walk torge Shen, who was holding Rabblicater with it's mouth and forelegs, and stratch him with his back legs like a cat playing with a toy. It let Rabblicater go(who ran away quickly as he could) as soon as it saw it's master. Ku Wan lightly stroke Shen, and it made a light growl that almost sounded like purring. "This new pouch may be more of a warrior then my old 'friend'. But pretty soon, that's not going to matter."(if this were a cartoon, a widescreen and oriental guitar music would be here)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well that's the end of this fic. Did you know this is the first one I've finished? Now for disclaimers.

Ku Wan Tsow, Dragat(1), Wu Pi'n Kraine(1), The Rabblicater(1), and Shen(c) of me  
Kung Pow Canine/Percival Pouch, and Calsius Coyote(c) of Nightw02  
Wally(c) of Acosta  
Darkwing Duck(2)(c) of Disney  
Flash(2), Batman(2), and Robin(2)(c)  
Wulf(2)(c) of Butch Hartman(I think that's his name)  
Everyone else(c) of WB

_(1)based on unnamed characters from a webtoon.  
(2)appeared as spin-changes only_


End file.
